Assassin's Creed: Alliance
by Code-name CERBERUS
Summary: Set several years after the events of Assassin's Creed Unity, Ratonhnhaké ton (Connor) arrives in Paris to hunt down the Assassin deserter Arno Dorian before the Templars apprehend him first.
1. Arrival

Assassin's Creed:

Alliance

 **DATE: June 20th, 1805**

 **LOCATION: Paris, France**

The man stepped off the boat and onto the pier along the banks of France's Seine river. He cautiously studied every detail of his surroundings from out of the peak of his hood. People went about their business, barely noticing the stranger who just landed.

He slowly made his way through the cramped and cobbled street, as he passed a break in the endless wall of buildings, the man caught a glimpse of Notre-Dame de Paris, or what he had heard it referred to as. Crossing the bridge onto Ile de la Cite, he was stopped by a man in a blue overcoat and white trousers and socks. The man assumed him to be a member of Paris' police force, he had a long worn musket slung across his shoulder.

"Where are you off too, _inconnu_? (stranger?)"

The man lifted his gaze to stare at the taller guard. "My business is my business." he said coldly.

The guard stepped a foot closer. "You business _is_ my business, so what are you doing here?"

The man's hands moved about beneath the folds of his cloak. "My business is not for that of fools." he replied.

The man's arm lashed out with a small but broad steel axe. He slashed it across the guard's face, with a spurt of dark blood, the guard collapsed to the ground. As he fell, he grabbed for the man's hood, tearing it off he revealed the dark face of an aging Native from America.

Ratonhnhaké ton kicked the guard, relinquishing his grip on his hood, then he calmly pulled it back over his head. Stepping over the body, Ratonhnhaké ton moved along as if nothing had happened.

He watched as he walked, the French were recovering from a Revolution. Ratonhnhaké ton knew what that was like, although he held no regrets for what he did during the conflict, he couldn't help but still be plagued by horrific nightmares.

He soon reached the old Cafe Theatre, a staging ground and haven for Assassins in Paris. He posed as a man stopping for a drink and entertainment, but in reality, he was on the lookout for a very specific man.

Calmly, he entered the Cafe Theatre. It's lighthearted atmosphere was nothing like back across the Atlantic. Men of all kinds stumbled about from their numerous drinks, women of ill repute strolled around, many of whom flashed him seductive looks, Ratonhnhaké ton kept his composure, lust was never a problem while on mission.

A man; whom unlike many others was entirely sober, marched right up to the table where Ratonhnhaké ton was sitting.

"Not many of your kind come in here anymore, _mon ami._ (my friend.)"

Ratonhnhaké ton took a sip from a stray cup sitting on the table, he didn't know what was in it, but with a cringe, he splashed it on the wooden floor.

The man laughed. "Vodka kicks everybody's ass. Huh?" he said.

Ratonhnhaké ton grinned but didn't speak.

"So," the man began. "what's your business in Paris, _monsieur?_ (sir?)"

Ratonhnhaké ton pulled a rough piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the table. "You knew who I was, do you know this man?"

The man studied the paper, then smiled. " _Oui,_ I know him. What of it?"

"Some specific people want this man delivered to them, I am here to do so."

"Ah, _chasseur de primes._ (bounty hunter.)"

"Not entirely."

The man sighed. "Well, I know of a residence by the _monsieur,_ but he hasn't been here for many months."

Ratonhnhaké ton stood up. " _Merci._ (Thank you.) I will find him on my own."

The man held out his arms. "The Cafe Theatre is open to all Assassins."

Ratonhnhaké ton left the building with the piece of paper, he studied the rough sketched face again for possibly the thousandth time.

"I will find you." Ratonhnhaké ton said to himself.

Upon the paper was the resemblance of the former Assassin known only as Arno Victor Dorian.


	2. Investigation

Assassin's Creed:

Alliance Chapter 2

Ratonhnhaké ton swiftly vaulted into the building's open window, for a moment he scanned the room in which Dorian had placed his residence. Nothing in the room was very personal, except a painting hanging squarely in the center of the far wall.

The painting depicted an elegant red-haired woman, Ratonhnhaké ton had no idea who this woman was, but the Templar cross hanging from her neck convinced him of Dorian's turn.

Ratonhnhaké ton advanced into the room, the furniture was bland and one small table held several bottles of wine and a simple feather bed lay in the corner, nearly shredded to pieces.

In one corner, an ornate sword was placed against the wall, it's radiance reminded Ratonhnhaké ton of the Apple of Eden he had come into contact with many years earlier.

Ratonhnhaké ton reached to pick up the strange weapon when the point of a sword reached his throat as well.

"Not a good idea, _sauvage._ (savage.)"

Ratonhnhaké ton slowly turned to meet his attacker, the man wore a brown leather trench coat and a red undershirt. From his missing teeth and scarred face, Ratonhnhaké ton knew it wasn't his target.

"Where is Dorian?" Ratonhnhaké ton demanded.

"Funny," his attacker said. "I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Interesting, the Templars are looking for Dorian as well. For what, I wonder?" Ratonhnhaké ton asked.

"Him and that wench," he said while gesturing to the painting on the wall. "murdered the Grandmaster, the remnants want him dead."

"You won't get to him." Ratonhnhaké ton threatened.

"And why is that, _fou?_ (fool?)"

"Because I am going to find him first."

Ratonhnhaké ton knocked the man's sword away and drove his wrist-mounted blade into the man's throat. Ratonhnhaké ton smirked at the man as he fell to his knees, gargling horrendously as he died and collapsed to the ground. Ratonhnhaké ton yanked his blade from the man's neck and wiped it off with a rag.

Suddenly, a musket ball flew past Ratonhnhaké ton and landed in the wall behind him, Ratonhnhaké ton spied the sniper nestled on the roof adjacent to him. Ratonhnhaké ton drew his flintlock and fired at the sniper, his forehead shattering as the ball blew through it and out the other side.

Ratonhnhaké ton sighed as he reloaded his gun. "Do they never learn?" he said to himself.

"Apparently not." a voice said from behind him.

Ratonhnhaké ton whirled around to see an old man in a similar outfit to his, an Assassin.

"Connor, is it?" the man asked.

"Ratonhnhaké ton." Ratonhnhaké ton replied.

The man's eyes widened. "I'll stay with Connor, _si cela ne vous fait rien._ (if you don't mind.)"

" _Vous aurez à pardonner mon Français , il est pas narine_. (You'll have to pardon my French, it's not good nostril.)" Ratonhnhaké ton stammered.

The old man laughed. "No, it is not. So what is your business in Paris, Connor?" he asked.

"First, who are you?" Ratonhnhaké ton said coldly.

"I am Herve Quemar. French Assassin's Mentor. Now, why are you here?"

"I am looking for Arno Dorian, the deserter." Ratonhnhaké ton said.

"Ah, I see. Arno was excommunicated from our Order because of his radicalism in avenging the former Templar Grandmaster, Francois de la Serre and his passionate love of de la Serre's daughter Elise." he said as he gestured to the painting.

"So you sent the contract." Ratonhnhaké ton guessed.

"I do not entirely know who sent the contract, but I will not oppose it. My only wish is to talk with the lad before you bring him in." Quemar said.

Ratonhnhaké ton nodded. "Agreed." he said as he climbed from the window and out into the street below.


	3. Invasion

Assassin's Creed:

Alliance Chapter 3

Quemar led Ratonhnhaké ton into the underground hideout under the Sainte-Chapelle, a Gothic chapel in Ile de la Cite. Ratonhnhaké ton marveled at architecture not just in the cathedral above but the Assassin hideout as well. Quemar walked down the long hall adorned with a soft velvet carpet.

They soon entered the central chamber, a circled room with a spherical pattern on the floor. Above him, a long balcony held two figures in similar apparel as Quemar.

"Who is this man, Herve?" one asked, Ratonhnhaké ton could tell she was a woman.

"This is Master Assassin Connor Kenway from America, and Connor, allow me to introduce my associates, Sophie Trenet and Guillaume Beylier."

The two on the balcony nodded. "Greetings, Master Assassin." Beylier said.

Ratonhnhaké ton nodded also. "So, this is the French Assassins."

Quemar chuckled. "Yes, we are quite underwhelming at present, but rest assured we are at full strength."

" _Monsieur_ Kenway, will you please await us in the Council's chamber?" Trenet asked.

Ratonhnhaké ton glanced at Quemar who in response nodded then pointed at the Council room's direction. Ratonhnhaké ton walked out of the room leaving the Council alone in the chamber.

"Are you blind, Quemar?!" Trenet asked him annoyingly.

"Sophie, he is an Assassin." Beylier defended.

Trenet waved him off. "The only resemblance he has to an Assassin is his clothes and that has deceived us before."

"I am quite certain he is trustworthy." Quemar said.

"Shay Cormac was trustworthy and see what happened to him!" Trenet shouted.

"I am well aware of _monsieur_ Cormac, no need to bring up old wounds." Quemar said.

Trenet pointed at the Council room door. "That man in there should not be trusted. We don't even know why his is in Paris in the first place."

Quemar sighed. "He is here to find Arno Dorian."

Trenet said nothing in response, she just stared at Quemar.

"Connor took a blind contract, he hasn't a clue who is looking for Arno but he knows that it is not the Templars."

"And how does he know that?" Beylier asked.

"The Templars are looking for him also," Quemar replied. "he was forced to dispatch a few at Arno's residence."

Trenet did not respond but Beylier did. "Well, we'd best not keep him waiting, I hear the Natives are not the most patient of people."

Quemar, Trenet, and Beylier all walked through the door and into the Council room where Ratonhnhaké ton stood silently humming a melody to himself.

"So," Trenet began. "Quemar tells us that you are looking for Arno Dorian."

Ratonhnhaké ton nodded. "All information will be appreciated."

"You already know that Dorian was excommunicated. We've seen hide nor hare of him for over a year. Our scouts say he's been operating solo in the Cour des Miracles." Beylier said.

"Every good Assassin needs a hideout. Arno must be holding up somewhere there." Quemar replied.

"But keep in mind that not every lead is worthwhile, other reports say he operates outside of Versailles." Trenet said.

"I'd advise thoroughly searching Cour de Miracles. It is your best possible lead." Beylier replied.

Ratonhnhaké ton was about to respond when the sound of doors being burst open. The four Assassins ran out of the Council room. Several men stood in the chamber wearing similar uniforms to that of the Templar bounty hunter Ratonhnhaké ton killed earlier.

Among them was a man who stood out from the rest. He held a long rapier and two flintlocks were strapped to his belt.

"This is a lovely place isn't it?" the Templar leader said.

"Who is that man?" Ratonhnhaké ton asked Quemar.

"Abelino Corbett, a Templar Captain."

Corbett strolled around the room with swagger while waving his sword around. Quemar sighed loudly.

"What do you want, Corbett?" Quemar shouted.

"Me and my associates are looking for a certain Assassin named Arno Dorian." Corbett replied.

"He is not here, he has never been here." Quemar said.

Corbett chuckled. "Please, you expect me to believe that an Assassin has never been to the Assassin fucking headquarters?"

"Either way, Corbett. We don't know where he is, and if we did, we'd be damned if we let you have him." Trenet growled.

"Oh, well. I had hoped you would cooperate, but I really did not need you to," Corbett looked around at his men. "kill them."

As Corbett turned to leave, his men charged at the grizzled Assassins. Ratonhnhaké ton cut one down with his axe before snapping another's neck and shooting a third. Quemar ran one through with his sword before pulling it out and rushing to meet another.

Beylier remained on the balcony where he picked off one with a musket and then a second with his flintlock. Trenet slashed two men in the throat with her wrist-blades and watched as they collapsed to the ground. Quemar cut down the one he was locked in combat with.

The last man dropped his weapon and held up his hands. "Please, do not kill me!" he begged.

Ratonhnhaké ton grabbed him by his collar and forced him to the ground. "Find you master and tell him of your failure." he growled menacingly.

As the Templar's trousers darkened in the groin area, he ran out of the hideout crying like a child.

Ratonhnhaké ton stood up and looked back at the bloodied Council members.

"Find Arno, and kill that son of a bitch Corbett." Trenet said.


	4. Confrontation

Assassin's Creed:

Alliance Chapter 4

Ratonhnhaké ton moved calmly through the muddy slums of Cour de Miracles. Beggars sat against shabby wooden shacks, as Ratonhnhaké ton passed, they held out their hands and asked for alms. Ratonhnhaké ton took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it to them.

Men armed with cutlasses moved around ominously, their faces practically begging Ratonhnhaké ton to make the first move. From a distance, Ratonhnhaké ton watched as those men beat the beggars to within an inch of their lives and confiscated any money they had managed to procured.

After the French Revolution, many were struggling to garner any food for their families and themselves. The worst of these places dotting the capital of France was Cour de Miracles.

Formerly run by a criminal underground led by Roi des Thunes, a Templar agent before Arno Dorian assassinated him. Now, Cour de Miracles was lawless and the law of France wouldn't dare step foot in the slums.

Midway through his search, Ratonhnhaké ton was cornered by the criminals he had seen earlier.

"Got some money on you, _garcon?_ (boy?)" the degenerate asked.

Ratonhnhaké ton stared coldly at the man. "If I did, I wouldn't give any to you."

The thief glanced at his two accomplices. "You just gonna let our families starve?"

"Men like you do not have families, you have whores." Ratonhnhaké ton replied.

The man chuckled. "You're right," he said as he pulled out a rusty knife and lunged at Ratonhnhaké ton.

Ratonhnhaké ton dodged the knife. Grabbing the man's wrist, he pulled him until he collapsed in the mud. The other two men approached cautiously, waving their weapons around like torches. Withdrawing his axe, Ratonhnhaké ton slashed one man's neck and then tackled the other. With his hands around the man's throat, he let his wrist-blades fly out, the tip of each blade protruded out the other side of the man's neck.

The last man still lay on the ground, staring at Ratonhnhaké ton as if he were a fairy tale monster. Ratonhnhaké ton approached the man in a similar fashion to what he had done merely seconds earlier.

"Please-" he said as Ratonhnhaké ton's axe drove down the middle of his face.

"Quite the ruthless killer, aren't you?" somebody called from afar.

Ratonhnhaké ton turned to see a silhouette standing on a rooftop overlooking most of Cour de Miracles. The man stepped from the roof and plummeted to the street. Landing gracefully, he strode towards Ratonhnhaké ton.

"Nice axe." the man said, gesturing at towards Ratonhnhaké ton bloody axe.

Ratonhnhaké ton did not reply but stared silently. Through the dim light of the moon, Ratonhnhaké ton could tell that he was wearing Assassin garb, blue by the look of it, brown knee-high leather boots and a cutlass at his hip. The man removed his hood to reveal a head of long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a trimmed beard.

He matched the description of Arno Dorian.

"So," Arno said. "you're the one they sent after me."

Ratonhnhaké ton looked at him sideways. "You knew someone had a bounty on you."

Arno laughed. "Of course I knew! Why wouldn't I? I swear, they really underestimate my skill."

"Who?" Ratonhnhaké ton asked.

"Why, the Assassins and Templars." Arno replied.

Ratonhnhaké ton didn't reply out of sheer shock, Arno continued.

"Before I was banished, I came into contact with an Assassin, Pierre Bellec. I killed him. Then, I killed the Templar Grandmaster Francois Thomas Germain. They also blame me for the death of my beloved Elise."

"The woman on the painting." Ratonhnhaké ton finished.

Arno didn't reply for a moment. "You've done more digging than I thought. Tell me," he said. "have you ever lost someone that you'd kill a thousand people to get back?"

Ratonhnhaké ton looked down at the mud. "I see." Arno said as he turned to leave.

"Wait." Ratonhnhaké ton said. "I still need to bring you in."

As he moved, Arno turned at smiled at him. "Catch me if you can, old man."

Arno took off down the road. Without hesitation, Ratonhnhaké ton took off after him. Arno swiftly scrambled up the side of a building like a cat, Ratonhnhaké ton was slightly slower but in his age, he still managed.

Now standing atop an unsteady building, Ratonhnhaké ton confronted Arno. The two skilled Assassins circled each other, one expecting the other to attack at any moment.

"Huh," Arno said. "You're more agile than I gave you credit for, you managed to climb one building!" he cheered mockingly.

Ratonhnhaké ton growled at Arno's cockyness. Arno grinned at Ratonhnhaké ton's anger. Then, Arno sheathed his sword and held out his arms to either side.

"Kill me, if you so desire." Arno mocked.

Ratonhnhaké ton approached cautiously, expecting some kind of trap. Instead, when Ratonhnhaké ton got close, Arno fell from the roof. Ratonhnhaké ton looked over the edge to see Arno climb out of hay cart and run down the street.

Ratonhnhaké ton prepared to jump as well, he took a deep breath. "I always hated this." he said to himself as he jumped from the building and landed in the hay cart.

Climbing from the cart he shook off the hay. "I am too old for this." he grumbled. Ratonhnhaké ton ran out into the street and surveyed both sides. Arno had vanished like a ghost.

Cursing himself, Ratonhnhaké ton walked back in the direction of Sainte-Chapelle. Around the corner, Arno watched as the grizzled Assassin kicked a stray bucket in anger.


	5. Vengeance

Assassin's Creed:

Alliance Chapter 5

Abelino Corbett sat at the end of the long oak table of the meeting room. He entertained himself by twiddling his gloved thumbs while he waited. Soon, the door to the meeting room opened and two Templar guards dragged a man who looked more insane than sane into the room.

"Who is this?" Corbett asked.

One of the guards dropped the man on the floor. "The only survivor from you party, _monsieur._ " the guard replied.

Corbett stood up and walked over to where the man was lying. He sat back on his haunches and looked at him.

"What is your name?" Corbett asked coldly.

The man sniffled before replying. "Gulliver." he said.

Corbett took a deep breath. "Well, Gulliver, why did you survive while the rest of my men died?"

Gulliver sniffed. "He spared me."

Corbett looked up at the guard, who just shrugged. "Who spared you? Quemar?"

Gulliver shook his head, making mud fly from his matted hair. "The savage." he said.

Corbett laughed. "Savages don't spare people."

"This one does, and he's coming for you." Gulliver said.

Corbett ran a hand through his black hair. "Fair enough." he said.

Corbett withdrew a knife and stuck it in Gulliver's heart, the man's eyes widened in surprise and his face turned white as snow. Corbett twisted the knife all around, sending new spurts of blood splattering on his clothes and face.

When Gulliver had breathed his last breath, Corbett stood up. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his face.

" _Seigneur_ (Lord) Corbett, what do we do with him?" the Templar guard asked.

"Take him and dump him in Cour de Miracles." then he turned to the other guard. "Spread the word to our agents throughout France, forget about Dorian. Find the savage and bring me his head!"


	6. Reflecton

Assassin's Creed:

Alliance Chapter 6

Ratonhnhaké ton barged into the French Assassin hideout. In the central chamber, the bodies had been cleared out but Ratonhnhaké ton saw many Initiates still scrubbing the blood from the marble. Quemar oversaw the cleanup until he noticed Ratonhnhaké ton enraged expression.

"Something the matter, Connor?" Quemar asked.

Ratonhnhaké ton pushed an Initiate out of the way. "You used me!" he shouted.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Quemar said.

"When were you going to tell me that the Assassins _and_ Templars put the bounty on Dorian?" he asked angrily.

"The Council and I decided that that detail was unnecessary in your apprehension of Arno." Quemar defended.

"No wonder it was so easy for Corbett to get in here with his men, you allowed him in. You and the Templars are working together!" Ratonhnhaké ton accused.

"It is not like that! Yes, we made a deal with Corbett, but it was only to take out a common enemy."

"What other details are you hiding from me?" Ratonhnhaké ton demanded.

"Besides the fact that Corbett has called for your head? Not much else." Trenet said from the balcony.

Ratonhnhaké ton glanced at Quemar who shook his head slightly.

"It appears that Abelino is not too happy about you pursuing Arno Dorian. Speaking of which, did you find him?"

Ratonhnhaké ton stared at Trenet. "He got away."

Trenet sighed. "I had hoped experience would outmatch youth, I was wrong."

"Give him a chance, Sophia!" Quemar defended.

"He had his chance and he failed!" Trenet exclaimed.

"This was only my first attempt, I underestimated him. I will not make the same mistake." Ratonhnhaké ton said. Trenet and Quemar did not say anything else.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Kenway." Trenet hissed.

Quemar tapped Ratonhnhaké ton on the shoulder and gestured towards the door. "Let's take a walk.

Ratonhnhaké ton followed Quemar out of the hideout and up onto Ile de la Cite's streets. As they walked, they observed the raw power of poverty.

"Do you see all of this suffering, Connor?" Quemar asked as they walked. "This is why we fight. To end poverty."

"It should not be your main priority." Ratonhnhaké ton said.

Quemar chuckled. "For all of your differences, you sound quite similar to Trenet."

"She underestimates me." Ratonhnhaké ton said silently.

"As you underestimated Arno. We all make mistakes, as much as you or Trenet refuse to see it, we are all humans and it is up to us; Assassins, to preserve our humanity."

"My humanity has been lost to me for decades." Ratonhnhaké ton replied sharply.

"Well," Quemar said, turning to look right in Ratonhnhaké ton's eye. "now is your chance to reclaim it."

Quemar turned and continued walking, with a moment of thought, Ratonhnhaké ton followed. They soon passed Notre-Dame, the Gothic cathedral's spires seemed to touch the sky and people filed in and out of it for services.

"I remember when Arno first came to us. A brash young man who believed his way was best for everyone. Many of the higher ranked Assassins at the time refused to mentor him, all except Pierre Bellec."

Ratonhnhaké ton recognized the name. "Arno mentioned him when I confronted him."

Quemar nodded. "They 'clashed' at times, I knew Bellec was never a teacher, but he produced one of the most deadly Assassins we ever saw."

"And now I am hunting him." Ratonhnhaké ton commented.

"Soon, Arno took some rather radical beliefs. His love for the de la Serre girl outshadowed his loyalty to the Order. I'm certain you do not understand that feeling."

"I've loved before, for a time." Ratonhnhaké ton said.

"As have I, but sometimes, we should just let go." Quemar said.

The two men soon reached the Cafe Theatre. Quemar stopped them. "I will return to Sainte-Chapelle. Reflect on my words, Connor. They'll as wise as you'll ever hear from this old fool. _Rien n'est vrai._ (Nothing is true.)"

" _Tout est permis._ (Everything is permitted.)" Ratonhnhaké ton replied.

Quemar smiled and turned to walk back over the bridge towards Notre-Dame. Ratonhnhaké ton pulled a second piece of paper from his pocket, this time it was a drawing of his only love, Aveline. Ratonhnhaké ton quickly put the paper back where it was.


	7. The Choice

Assassin's Creed:

Alliance Chapter 7

Arno sat in the window sill of his hideout. Over the Paris skyline, he could see the Pantheon. He remembered several operations he had performed in that very building, before his life had fallen into petty vigilantism and being hunted by Assassins and Templars alike.

In his hands, he held Elise's necklace. The red cross was still in relatively good shape, although the cross was warped and misshapen because of Germain and his damn sword. Arno glanced at that very sword in the corner of his dark room, every once in awhile, it seemed as if the sword glowed again, but it never did.

Arno dropped the necklace on the floorboard and stood up. He walked over to a simple desk illuminated by a single candle. He sat down and read the letter again.

" _My love,"_

" _As I write this, you are asleep. If the light wakes you, I'll have some explaining to do, but at this moment, you are sleeping peacefully. Tomorrow is the day, is seems- the culmination of five long years, our moment of revenge. So why can I not quiet this part of me which fears that, at the tipping point, you will flinch?"_

" _Is it that I fear you loved my father less than I? Or do I doubt your resolve to strike the killing blow? I do not think so. Rather, I fear that you have lost so much already you cannot bear to lose more. I think that you'd let Germain rule France if you thought it would 'save' me."_

" _Have you ever known me to need saving? Have you ever had cause to think that I would accept it if it were offered? My fate is my own. My choice is my own."_

" _If somehow we both return from this, I will burn this letter. If you are reading it now, then I made my choice there in the Temple. Know that I made it gladly, and do not take the burden of it on yourself. Be at peace, my love. And walk the path you will."_

" _Elise."_

Arno put the letter back on the desk. He slumped against it and stared at the floor. The fresh bout of tears fell to the ground and splattered. He hadn't read that letter in months, but each time he did, he was painfully reminded about the things that could have been, and never will be.

Arno sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why do I torture myself?" he said to himself.

His thoughts trailed back to the Assassin who came after him. For an aging man, he managed to stay one step ahead of Arno. Arno was forced to hide from the old man in order to escape.

He cursed himself for allowing himself to go down this path.

"You're still living in this _trou de merde?_ (shit hole?)" a voice asked from the door.

"Where else would I be?" Arno asked.

Belmont shrugged. "Out on the streets, killing criminals left and right."

"There was someone in Cour de Miracles today." Arno said.

"It's Cour de Miracles, there is a lot of people there." Belmont commented.

"He was different, I knew he was there to bring me back, but there was something different about him. He was oddly sympathetic, like he knew what he had to do but he really didn't want to."

"Well," Belmont said. "some people are like that. He's probably had a similar experience to you."

"I wouldn't know." Arno replied.

"Anyway, I know you've paid me quite a bit to keep this place a secret, but…" Belmont's voice trailed off.

Arno stood up cautiously. "Belmont, what did you do?"

"Sorry, Arno. They pay better." Belmont said as several Templar agents crammed in with swords and axes drawn.

Arno didn't draw his sword, instead he turned and jumped through the glass window onto the lower roof below him. He took off running across the rooftop, he peaked over his shoulder to see the Templars scrambling out the window after him. Drawing his flintlock, Arno shot one of them in the head, the Templar fell to the street below, Arno could hear the panicked people running away.

Arno jumped from roof to roof, barely stopping. Eventually he was forced the climb down and run on the street. He darted through alleyways and vaulted over passing carts in attempts to shake his pursuers, but they stuck with him like annoying flies.

While running, a strong arm grabbed him and pulled him into a dark alcove. " _Qui diable êtes-vous?_ (Who the hell are you?)" he asked while struggling against the man's grip.

Ratonhnhaké ton put a finger to his lips to get Arno to calm down. Arno quieted a little as the Templars ran past the alcove. When they were gone, Ratonhnhaké ton let go of him.

"Who's side are you on?" Arno asked.

"Not theirs." Ratonhnhaké ton replied.

As the Templar's footsteps moved farther away, Ratonhnhaké ton motioned for them to exit the alcove. Arno followed Ratonhnhaké ton out of the alley and onto the street.

"I didn't need help." Arno said scornfully.

"The large amount of Templar agents says otherwise." Ratonhnhaké ton replied sharply.

Arno grabbed his shoulder, Ratonhnhaké ton glanced at Arno's hand then shoved it off. He turned to face the young Assassin.

"Your stupidity will get you killed." Ratonhnhaké ton said.

Arno looked at him sideways. "Haven't I proved that I am anything but stupid? I've been hunted for twelve years!"

Ratonhnhaké ton did not reply, instead he turned to leave. Arno went after him again when Ratonhnhaké ton turned and punched him in the jaw. Arno stumbled back, holding his jaw in pain.

"For an old man," he laughed. "you hit hard."

Arno threw a punch which landed squarely in Ratonhnhaké ton's face. Ratonhnhaké ton also stumbled back but made no sound and never touched his face, even when blood poured from his nose.

Ratonhnhaké ton exclaimed as he lunged into Arno's chest, knocking them both to the ground. With Ratonhnhaké ton on top and Arno on bottom, they both flew punches wildly at the other. Ratonhnhaké ton felt the sting of several jabs in his ribs while Arno felt Ratonhnhaké ton forehead connect with his. Arno managed to kick Ratonhnhaké ton off and scrambled back to his feet.

Both combatants were bloodied and bruised. Ratonhnhaké ton winced as he felt his side and Arno frowned as he touched his nose and saw blood on his hand.

Arno advanced on Ratonhnhaké ton. When he was close, he flew a wild punch which was easily dodged by Ratonhnhaké ton. Ratonhnhaké ton grabbed his arm and pulled it around his back. Arno yelped as the pain shot up his arm and into his shoulder.

"I could break your arm." Ratonhnhaké ton threatened.

"Go ahead." Arno challenged.

Instead, he let go of Arno's arm. Arno breathed a sigh of relief as Ratonhnhaké ton began to walk away.

"If you want to kill Corbett and end this, find me in Cour de Miracles." Ratonhnhaké ton said.

Arno stared after him in disbelief. He breathed heavily as he got up and walked in the other direction.


	8. Alliance

Assassin's Creed:

Alliance Chapter 8

Arno scanned the slums or Cour de Miracles for the Assassin. His pride had been wounded rather severely after his fight with him only the night before. Now it was early morning. Dried blood ran down his face and the bruises still ached from the Assassin's blows.

"I did not think you'd show." Ratonhnhaké ton said from behind him.

Arno turned to meet the Assassin, he to had dried blood and untreated cuts in his dark skin. "Have I a choice?" Arno asked.

Ratonhnhaké ton shook his head. Arno ran a hand through his hair. "That is what I thought." he said quietly.

"These are our options," Ratonhnhaké ton began. "You help me kill Corbett before he kills us both, and I'll consider dropping the contract against you."

"Friend, if I help you, you'll make yourself a target to the Brotherhood." Arno replied.

"Leave that to me."

Arno looked around, then turned back to his mysterious partner in crime. "Do you have any idea as to where Corbett is?" he asked.

Ratonhnhaké ton took a step forward. "He makes camp in a fort near the Champ de Mars."

"Ecole Militaire? I know of it. How do you?" Arno said.

Ratonhnhaké ton shrugged. "You aren't the only one being hunted. I needed information, I acquired it."

Arno scoffed. "You Natives have a strange way of doing things."

"And you French have an even stranger, but neither is topic of debate."

"So," Arno said. " _on y va?_ (shall we?)"

Ratonhnhaké ton looked straight at him. "I believe so."

Ratonhnhaké ton turned to leave before Arno stopped him. "Do you have a name?"

Ratonhnhaké ton paused a moment before answering. "Connor."

"Well, Connor. I guess we are stuck with each other." Arno replied.

Ratonhnhaké ton grunted. "I suppose so."

"You know, you could stand to be more opptimistic about things." Arno said.

"Not anymore."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Abelino Corbett stared at the portrait hanging on the wall. The red-haired woman was portrayed with such a firey finece the real Elise de la Serre failed to capture. It was such a shame she had to die.

In his hands he held the final letter she sent to Dorian. It was very romantic, but in his opinion, poorly written. She knew she was going to die, she gave him false hope for a better life.

" _A life an Assassin doesn't deserve."_ Corbett thought to himself.

" _Monsieur,_ are you familiar with this painting?" one of the Templar guards said.

Corbett turned to meet the man. "Not quite. I know of the woman but she died some time ago."

"She is very lovely." he said.

Corbett's face turned red. "I don't pay you to gawk at a painting! Get back to work!" he growled. "And keep an eye out for the Assassins, they'll be coming soon."

The guard nodded vigorously then quickly moved off the guard someplace else.

Corbett sighed, then turned back to the painting. "It truly is a shame. but, still. You fell for the Assassin's lies and turned against your brethren. Your lover will be with you soon, don't you worry."


	9. The Plan

Assassin's Creed:

Alliance Chapter 9

"You've gone completely insane!" Quemar exclaimed.

Ratonhnhaké ton stood in the center of the central chamber of the Assassin hideout. Ratonhnhaké ton took the berating from the Council with silence.

"We trusted you to apprehend Arno, not side with him!" Beylier said scornfully.

"With respect; Council, you said nothing about my restrictions on handling Corbett. I feel Arno is my only chance."

"I trusted you to handle this like a professional," Quemar scolded. "I trusted you when the rest lost hope in you. This is how you repay that trust? By siding with the enemy?"

"Arno is not your enemy, Corbett is. Or have you lost that notion." Ratonhnhaké ton challenged.

"Don't speak to me of who the enemy is. I am well aware of Corbett's standing in the conflict but to challenge him is to court chaos! We've barely anyone left, we cannot afford to go to war to end your vendetta!" Quemar said.

"So don't. Don't go to war. I will finish this." Ratonhnhaké ton said as he turned to leave.

"Connor!" Quemar growled. "You walk through that threshold, we will hunt you to the ends of the earth."

Ratonhnhaké ton turned back and smiled. "I have friends back home who'd enjoy that."

Ratonhnhaké ton walked through the hallway and out of the hideout. The Council stood motionless for a time, not a word was spoken. Quemar's face was beet red with anger. Trenet turned to him.

"You shouldn't have let him go." she said.

Quemar sighed. "You, Sophie, are welcome to try to stop him."

Trenet scoffed. "You are a coward, Herve."

Quemar put his head on the railing exhaustively. "I know."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"How did it go?" Arno asked.

Ratonhnhaké ton looked at him a sarcastic look.

"That bad?" Arno sighed. "I guess this means we can expect no help?"

"We need to go over the plan." Ratonhnhaké ton said.

"We enter the fort through the sewage system under Ecole Militaire."

"If we are accurate, we might end up right in Corbett's quarters." Ratonhnhaké ton said.

"If not, we fight our way to him." Arno finished.

As they moved down the street, they soon found themselves surrounded by Templar agents. They all seemed to know what they were planning, the timing was impeccable.

"Where you going?" their leader, a middle aged man with several scars on his face asked.

Arno stepped forward. "I was on my way to see your _mere._ (mother.)"

The leader exclaimed and lunged forward with a drawn sword, Arno sidestepped the blade and sent his wrist-blade into the man's jaw. Ratonhnhaké ton drew his axe and flintlock and rushed to meet several of them, in seconds they were dead in a spray of blood.

Arno cut down another one and looked at Ratonhnhaké ton with a huge grin, then he collapsed to the street, clutching his shoulder. Ratonhnhaké ton looked up at the roof of a building and saw two snipers, one reloading and another aiming at Ratonhnhaké ton's head.

Ratonhnhaké ton rushed forward and swiftly climbed the building. He reached the roof where one of the snipers attempted to kick him off. Ratonhnhaké ton grabbed the man's foot and tossed him to the street below. The man screamed all the way down before it was cut off by a sickening _crunch._

The other sniper was still reloading his musket. As Ratonhnhaké ton pulled himself onto the roof, the sniper abandoned the reloading and began swinging the rifle like a club. Ratonhnhaké ton dodged several blows before bashing into the man, sending him flying off the roof.

Ratonhnhaké ton climbed down onto the street where Arno sat still clutching his shoulder.

"I told you, stupidity will get you killed." he said.

Arno laughed, then winced again. "You've earned the right to say 'I told you so.'"

Ratonhnhaké ton helped Arno up. "We need to reach Elcore Militaire by sundown or we miss our opportunity. Let's go."

Ratonhnhaké ton moved off down the street with Arno close behind, still favoring his left shoulder.


	10. Verdict

This was it, Elcore Militaire was merely yards away. Ratonhnhaké ton and Arno stood at the entrance of the sewage passage and watched Napoleon's and Corbett's men move about on their respective patrols. The Assassins observed the two factions eyeing each other in menacing ways. Ratonhnhaké ton sensed that conflict was bound to happen between the two sides.

Arno pointed to a group of Templar agents crowded around a stack of barrels. Ratonhnhaké ton recognized this tactic from experience.

"If things go wrong, Corbett will try to burn us in there. The barrels are full of pitch." Ratonhnhaké ton commented.

"We'd best not let it go wrong, then?" Arno replied.

"Indeed."

Ratonhnhaké ton and Arno climbed down the rather unstable ladder down into the sewer tunnel. Arno put his hand against his nose then winced from his shoulder injury.

"That does not feel good." Arno said with an unexplainable cough.

Ratonhnhaké ton didn't understand why his companion was feverishly coughing from a bullet wound, but he put it at the back of his mind. Corbett was the priority.

The sewer was frequently used and the two Assassins had to dodge falling waste being dumped from the homes and barracks above. Arno; in his strange condition had to be frequently pulled up from one knee on account of him collapsing every few minutes.

As they moved through the dark tunnels with the only light being that of a torch Ratonhnhaké ton was holding, they saw signs that they were under Elcore Militaire, or that they passed it. Ratonhnhaké ton decided to take the risk and climb the first ladder he found.

Ratonhnhaké ton went up the ladder first, with Arno coming up slowly behind. Ratonhnhaké ton began to worry about his ally's condition. The musket ball had done something to him, but he had no idea what.

Ratonhnhaké ton opened a hatch at the top of the ladder and climbed through. Much to his disappointment, he was not in Corbett's quarters, but instead in a heavily occupied barracks. Templar agents, who were formerly laughing, joking, drinking, and smoking all turned their attention to the intruders.

The men scrambled to retrieve their weapons as Ratonhnhaké ton and Arno launched themselves from the hatch to meet the soldiers. They cut down several men before Ratonhnhaké ton noticed one man starting to flee.

Ratonhnhaké ton pointed at the man. Arno noticed, then pointed his hand at the man. From his wrist blade, two wooden shafts extended connected by a cable. A dart shot from the small crossbow and landed in the back of the man's head.

Ratonhnhaké ton looked at Arno. "You haven't used that until now?" he asked.

Arno looked down at the device. "Didn't think of it till now." he said as he coughed again.

Ratonhnhaké ton turned towards the door to the barracks. "Everyone in Elcore Militaire might've heard the conflict. We'd best be careful."

Arno groaned. "Stupidity will get us killed." he said with a weak smirk.

Ratonhnhaké ton sighed and shook his head, if there was one thing he hated it was being quoted.

Ratonhnhaké ton opened the wooden door to the inner courtyard of Elcore Militaire. He found himself standing on a scaffold of sorts spanning all around the inner wall. Doors lined the wall but one door in particular stood out from the rest.

The door was not made of nearly rotten wood like the others, but instead was made from fresh timber and was painted red with a white Templar Cross in the center.

Ratonhnhaké ton and Arno reached the door. "Corbett always liked his personalization." Arno commented.

Ratonhnhaké ton cautiously opened the ornate door. The room was longer than the normal room and a long oak table spanned the length of the room with a large fireplace at the far end. A figure stood in front of the fire, silhouetted by the fire's orange glow.

"How nice we could all be here." Corbett said.

Ratonhnhaké ton stepped forward. "You've lost, Corbett. Surrender."

Corbett turned to his attackers, he picked up a glass and a bottle of wine. "Would you like a drink?"

Ratonhnhaké ton scowled at Corbett.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" he said sharply.

Ratonhnhaké ton didn't move or change his scowl. Corbett smiled briefly. "You know," he began. "when I was young, my mother would tell me that if you scowled long enough, your face would freeze. One of many lies I was told."

Ratonhnhaké ton neither replied nor moved, in the back of his mind, he expected a trap.

"My parents told me many lies throughout my childhood. My mother told me that my father was a the personal silversmith to King Louis XVI and that she was a respected author. No, my father was a murderer and my mother was a whore. What about your parents, Ratonhnhaké ton?"

Ratonhnhaké ton's eyes widened at the sound of his birth name. Corbett continued with his monologue as he sipped from his glass of wine.

"Ratonhnhaké ton, born in 1756, to Haytham Kenway; a respected Templar, and Kaniehtí:io; like my own mother, a whore."

Ratonhnhaké ton's face grew hot at the sound of Corbett's disrespect for his mother.

Suddenly, Arno convulsed and collapsed to the ground. Clutching his shoulder, he wrapped himself up in a fetal position, coughing furiously. Ratonhnhaké ton kneeled beside him.

"What did you do!?" he shouted.

Corbett smiled. "What? You have never heard of musket balls dipped in arsenic?" Corbett held up a small vial. "And this is the only way your friend can survive."

Ratonhnhaké ton stood up. "You're a snake." he growled.

Corbett scoffed. " _Et ci qui ne que vous faites?_ (And what does that make you?) You are nearly double my age and have killed triple the amount I have."

"For good reason, you do it because you enjoy it." Ratonhnhaké ton said.

Corbett laughed. "Finally you understand! I might have some reason for killing everyone I hate but ultimately it is because killing is fun. Admit it, your lust for blood is as unquenchable as mine."

"I've only the lust for one man's blood." Ratonhnhaké ton replied menacingly.

Corbett scoffed. "I'm quite sure I know who's that is."

Corbett drew his sword. "Come get it then." he taunted.

Ratonhnhaké ton leaped onto the table, drew his axe and sprinted towards him. As he neared Corbett, he jumped again. This time, he sailed over Corbett's head and landed behind him. Corbett whirled around to meet his opponent. Ratonhnhaké ton slashed with his axe and was countered by Corbett's rapier.

Ratonhnhaké ton slashed again. As the axe flew past Corbett's abdomen, he knocked it from Ratonhnhaké ton's hand, sending it flying across the table.

"No weapon?" Corbett asked triumphantly.

Ratonhnhaké ton quickly viewed his surroundings, he stooped down low and threw coals from the fireplace into Corbett's face. Corbett screamed in pain as Ratonhnhaké ton retrieved his axe and the vial of antidote.

Ratonhnhaké ton ran back to Arno, who was still in a fetal. He forced Arno's mouth open and tipped the vial down his throat. Arno coughed again, but Ratonhnhaké ton poured the rest in.

His coughing subsided and he seemed to be recovered from his poisoning. Ratonhnhaké ton looked up from the prone Arno to see Corbett standing above him.

Corbett raised his sword and when it came down, Ratonhnhaké ton caught it with his bare hand. Blood ran down his hand and arm. Searing pain ran through his body as Corbett's sword cut the flesh of Ratonhnhaké ton's hand.

With his free hand, Ratonhnhaké ton unleashed his wrist-blade and drove it into Corbett's collar bone. Corbett howled in pain and stumbled backwards, he retaliated by kicking the crouching Ratonhnhaké ton in the face. Ratonhnhaké ton listened as his nose was crushed by the sole of his boot and blood spilled out.

Ratonhnhaké ton fell to the floor, dazed from the pain.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Arno suddenly awoke with a bloody-faced Ratonhnhaké ton laying beside him. Corbett was nowhere to be seen but he pulled himself up anyway and walked along the table. In the corner of the room was another door which Arno figured Corbett had fled through. Arno opened the door which led to a circular stone room. Corbett stood in the center.

Corbett clutched his shoulder and favored his knee. The skin on his face was burned off to reveal the pink flesh underneath it. Corbett breathed heavily.

"The dead man walks." he said.

"I'm surprised you're still walking." Arno rebuttled.

Corbett sighed. "Well, I guess-" he cut himself off as he let loose a dart from a Phantom Blade of his own.

The dark went straight through the side of Arno's neck. Arno's left hand shot up to his neck, holding the bleeding wound. In his moment of weakness, Corbett rushed forward, wielding a long axe Arno hadn't noticed before. Arno managed to roll out of the way of Corbett's destructive charge.

Corbett turned to face him again as Arno kicked Corbett in the knee, sending it dislocating backward sickeningly. Corbett collapsed on his destroyed knee, wailing in pain.

Arno fought himself to stand up, eventually he managed to get to his feet. Corbett was still lying on the stone floor, clutching his bent leg. Arno walked over to Corbett's fallen axe and picked it up. Ratonhnhaké ton entered the room and saw Corbett on the ground and Arno with the axe.

Arno looked over at Ratonhnhaké ton. Ratonhnhaké ton nodded and walked back through the door and shut it.

From the other side of the door, he listened as Corbett begged. Then, he heard the sound of steel ripping through flesh, then the sound of a head rolling on blood soaked floors.

 _ **Author's Note: I will be posting an epilogue tomorrow morning, thank you guys for all of your support!**_


	11. Epilogue

Assassin's Creed:  
Alliance Epilogue

Ratonhnhaké ton and Arno stood on the Paris docks. The large clipper ship was ready to make way to transport Ratonhnhaké ton back home, to America. After the ordeal they suffered through together, Arno was less than glad to see his new friend leave.

Ratonhnhaké ton stood on the wooden plank connecting the dock to the ship, he faced Arno to say his goodbyes.

"It's been quite the adventure." Arno said.

Ratonhnhaké ton nodded. "Indeed, it has."

Arno looked back at the ever changing city behind him. "If you ever feel the need for the French women." he said with a smile.

Ratonhnhaké ton smiled at his friend's joke. "I'll make sure to let you know." he turned to leave.

"Connor," Arno began. "What is it like? In America?"

Ratonhnhaké ton turned back to Arno. "It's free." he said with a large smile. Ratonhnhaké ton turned back to the ship, he boarded the plank and jumped onto the deck.

"Ready to make way!" a sailor shouted.

Arno waved to Ratonhnhaké ton, who waved back. Ratonhnhaké ton made his way to the stern of the ship where the first mate stood proudly.

"We leavin' already?" the first mate asked. "I was just gettin' used to the Paris air."

Ratonhnhaké ton glanced back at Arno, who still stood on the docks. "We'll be back soon enough. Take us out Mr. Collins." he said.

Mr. Collins took hold of the large wheel. "Bring her about! Full sail!"

Ratonhnhaké ton nudged his shoulder. "Take to half sail." he said.

Mr. Collins nodded. "Half sail, boys!"

Ratonhnhaké ton sighed as he thought of the weeks to come on the voyage home. The sturdy wooden planks creaked as the _Aquila_ made it's way out of the harbor. Ratonhnhaké ton stood at the back of the ship and watched as the tall figure of Arno faded into the distance.

" _My name is Connor Kenway. I was born in 1756 to an Assassin mother and a Templar father. I avenged my mother's death and slew my own father. The year is now 1805, a new century is beginning. And with that, a new story. I am old now, my story is ending._

" _But rest assured, a new story will begin soon."_


End file.
